Time for a Change
by E-SQUARED101
Summary: It's time for A Change in Gotham. Batman has died of old age and Erin Drake Decides it's time to step up to the plate and stop the new villians with the help of her friend Nathalie, Mason and Morgen. AU
1. Intro

As some of you may know, it's been many years sense batman was around. Then Barbara and her gang took over.

After they retired I decided, it was time to take a stand against the new villains, sense they're running around causing chaos and only the police are around, and they can't even stop these guys.

I'm Erin Drake, and my friends, Mason Rolland, Nathalie Henley and Morgen Johnson and we are the new generation of heroes.

We may be just seem like a bunch naïve teenagers that one day got bored and decided to save Gotham from evil, but there's more to our story.

Morgen Johnson, She's the technical genius, She stay's at HQ and runs everything. She sends all our backup weapons to our location when were in battle and things like that. She's really cool, and I've known her for a while, Great style, great hair, and an athlete. She's the girl everyone wants to be. She's also Known as, Light, to the citizens of Gotham, the brains behind it all.

Nathalie Henley, There's not much to say about this girl, except, she's my long time friend, and partner. Flare is her name, she fast and gorgeous, the villains think they've died and gone to heaven when they see her. She's our distraction, sense she's drop-dead gorgeous.

Mason Rolland, he's new to Gatham, smart, athletic, good looking, that's going to stay between you and me. He's our Sable, he's strong and a quick thinker. He's good to have around.

And then, there's me. Erin Drake, Time Drake's daughter. I'm practically the leader of this group, but I don't put it out in the opened. I've remodeled the bat cave into our HQ. My dad said it would be fine sense, he inherited the Wayne Mansion. I got my name because of my father, the Robin. Nathalie and Morgen thought it was hilarious when they found out what my dad named me. Raven. Seriously, the old man needs a better imagination.

It's time for a change in Gotham, and this is how were going to do it.


	2. It's go time

"Miss Drake could you give me the answer for number five?" Mr. Mathews asked me from the front of the class room.

I glanced down at my paper. "Uh, 1?" I asked.

The class giggled a little.

"No, Miss Drake, that is not the answer." Mr. Mathews sighed in frustrations.

Mason leaned towards my left side while Mr. Mathews was facing the board. "Is that your answer for everything?"

I kept on doodling, not bothering to look up at him. "Pretty much."

I saw him smirk from the corner of my eye as he sat up straight in his chair.

My cell phone vibrated in my jean pocket. It only meant one thing. I took it out silently and looked at the screen. There was an X flashing on the screen. I looked over at Mason and he was staring at me.

We nodded our heads in unison and Mason Raised his hand.

I closed my eyes and looked limp.

"Mr. Mathews! Erin Suddenly fainted! I think I should take her home to her father."

Mr. Mathews glared at Mason for a moment, probably debating weather or not it was one of our excuses to get out of class. "Very well, go."

Mason swung me up in his arms bridal style and hurried out the door.

Once we were safely down the hall he set me on my feet and we bolted out the front doors to my home.

--

To our luck, Morgen and Nathalie were already at HQ waiting for us.

"Took, you guys long enough." Morgen commented as she located our target.

"We had Mathews." Mason countered.

Morgen, Ahed, in understandment and continued with her locating.

Nat stared at me and Mason with a impatient look. "Well?" she asked tapping her foot.

We just stood there silently not understanding. "What?" I asked.

"Go change!" she ordered.

"Oh, right." And we headed of in our different directions to change.

When we came out Nat was looking at the computer screen over Morgen's shoulder.

"It's Killer Wolf in Time square." Morgen told us as she typed.

Nat, Mason and I turned toward our bikes.

"What's with these guys names? Seriously, Killer Wolf?"

"I know! It's like nobody has a imagination anymore." Nat added.

"Guys, Focus." Mason told us before he pulled is helmet over his masked head.

"Were we talking to you Mason? No I think not." Nathalie said and she jumped on her bike.

I rolled my eyes.

We were standing on one of the office buildings looking down at the time square.

"So, what's the plan?" Mason asked.

"Flare, take the east side, Sable west, I'll come from the top we'll corner him on the roof of the building he's on and we'll go from there. Flare, get Light to contact the police. Go."

We went of in our separate directions. I headed straight for the building beside Wacky Mackey's, the place Killer wolf was.

I looked down to see him looking over the edge of the building, down at the people walking by. I looked around to see Flare and Sable in their spots looking at me. I waved my hand to signal them to go.

They jumped down on either side of Killer Wolf. I could here them talking.

"Your to late! My plans already in progress! There's nothing that will stop me now!"

Flare snorted. "We'll see about that."

"Oh, don't worry, you will. Soon this whole City will be hypnotized into listening to my every command, even you, Flare and Sable." He laughed menacingly.

"And how is that going to happen?" Sable asked.

"Well you see Sable, I have heat seeking micro chips that attach themselves to the forehead of anything warm-blooded. Let me demonstrate." He pulled a chip out of his back pocket and turned it on. He faced Flare and the chip shot out of his hand and onto Flares forehead.

"Now, dearest Flare, attack Sable." He said it like they were having a regular conversation.

Flare turned towards Sable like a robot and Lunged for his throat.

**Hello Everbody, this is probably not as good as it could be.**

**If you have any questions, comments or suggestions all you have to do is Review!!**

**-E-squared.**


	3. Poor Mason

I jumped down in front of Sable and grabbed my mini taser from my utility belt.

I pointed towards the micro chip on Flares for head before pressing the red button.

The micro ship fell to the ground and Flare swayed a little before getting back her balance.

"Sable, go destroy the other micro chips with Flare. I'll take the dog." I was glaring at "Killer Wolf" While telling Sable to do this.

"It's Killer Wolf, you stupid bird." He growled.

"There's nothing Killer about you. And Please, you could of come up with a better name then that. God. "

I jumped forward to punch him but missed, he dodged it.

He swung his leg forward towards my stomach and hit it directly. I Flew backwards hitting the wall behind me.

"Oomph." I huffed as I hit the wall.

Killer Wolf claws shot out of his knuckles. "Let's make an end to the fearless leader." He ran forward.

I shot my grappling hook out towards the other building to get out of the way. It pulled me towards it with ease.

I jumped up to the roof of the building and turned to face the other one with Killer wolf still on it.

"Raven!" Sable called my name from behind me. "I got rid of all the chips. Flare's going around the other way to sneak up on the dog." Sable was standing beside me now.

"Okay, help me with him right now." And with that, we both shot our grapples.

"Hey Dog!" Sable yelled out.

Killer wolf turned around in surprise, his face coming in contact with Sable's foot.

He fell backwards and landed on the ground with a thud.

Flare came up behind him to tie him up.

"Game over, mutt. It's time to put you in the kennel. " Flare told him as she tied a knot.

"I'm sorry, but Flare, that was really bad." I told her laughing.

"Yeah I know." She grinned.

"You guys head back, I'll bring him down to the police." I told them as I walked forward.

"Sure thing." Flare said walking towards the edge of the roof.

"But, I want to help to!" Sable whined.

Flare rolled her eyes and grabbed Sables arm dragging him off. "Don't be such a baby."

I smiled at them as they jumped there way over the rooftops back home.

"Now, be a good boy and I might just give you a treat." I bent down to be the same level as Killer wolf.

He growled at me.

"Hmm…" I grabbed the ropes around him and started to drag him towards the edge of the building.

"Wait, what are you do-"

He was cut off my me pulling him to his feet, and grabbing him around his waist. I Shot my Grappling hook down towards the center of a building by all the police cars.

We flung forward down towards the cars. We landed with a small thud on the ground. I Dropped him by on of the cop cars.

One cop looked at me with surprise. I smiled at him before pulling myself back up with my grapple.

__

"Mason! Mason! Mason! Mason! Mason!" Nathalie came running down the schools hallway like a crazed women, like the Joker, when batman was alive.

"And Erin." I prompted as she stopped in front of Mason and I.

"Yeah, whatever." She continued on about whatever was _so_ important about Mason.

"I heard that Chelsea likes you!" Why Nathalie was excited about this? I would never know.

"Eww! No! Please tell me it's JUST a rumor!" Mason pleaded.

"Sorry, Mase, but Sarah confirmed it, and you know, Sarah IS Chelsea's best friend."

Mason's face fell. "You've got to be kidding me."

I was just starring at them the whole conversation. I Suddenly burst out laughing.

"What's so funny Erin?" mason asked, annoyed.

"Oh, nothing –HAHA- it's just that-HAHA- Your SO Overacting." My laughing died down by now. "It's only Chelsea, what harm could she do?"

I Spoke to soon, Chelsea came running around the corner right towards Mason.

She was so small, yet so tough, she took him down like a bull dozer.

"MASON!" Chelsea yelled with joy.

"Gah! Chelsea, get off!" He struggled under her.

"but Mason!" She whined.

I Leaned toward Nathalie, " When fighting crime, he's all high and mighty, but when it comes to girls, well, you can see for your self."

Nathalie just smiled and turned to walk away with me.

"Hey! Nathalie ! Erin! Help me!" Mason Called out to us.

"Sorry Mason, we have class to get to, your on your own." I Called back to him before turning the corner.

"Some friends you are!"

And that was that, Mason was left with Chelsea, and she wasn't giving up from the look of things.


End file.
